Time Breaker Bardock
Base Time Breaker= |-|SSJ3 Time Breaker= Tier: At least 3-B to''' Low 2-C''' Name: Bardock Origin: Dragon Ball Heroes/Xenoverse Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Saiyan Troop Leader. Takes over planets for them to be sold. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, stamina, skilled in martial arts, various Ki attacks, precognition, Ki Manipulation,Time Manipulation,Reality warping Speed: M'FTL+' (should be equal to Gogeta SSJ4) | M'FTL+ ' (400× Faster than Gogeta SSJ4) Destructive Capacity: At least Multi-Galaxy level '''to Universe level+''' via powerscaling (Equal to Gogeta SSJ4) Durability At least Multi-Galaxy level '''to Universe level+ ' '''Stamina:' Vastly superhuman (after being beaten to near death, he was still strong enough to take on an entire army) Range: Universal to Multiverse Standard Equipment: Scouter, Saiyan armor,Time Breaker Mask Intelligence: Bardock is very similar to Goku in terms of combat intelligence, but with more maturity and understanding of normal situations. Weaknesses: It's unknown if Bardock has trained his tail to be grabbed. Bardock is a brawler and will get into slug fest with people he can easily dodge or block. (Personal Conclusion) Bardock Time Breaker vs Gogeta SSJ4 : https://youtu.be/Z61Gk_3w6do Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Final Revenger '– An attack used to defeat Dodoria's elites on Planet Meat. It is one of Bardock's Blast 2 attacks in the Budokai Tenkaichiseries. Bardock knocks the opponent up into the air with powerful attacks and finally knocks them down to the ground painfully. * '''Flash Spirit '– This attack is used when Bardock fights the horde of soldiers on his way to attack Frieza. It is a punch, followed by a kick then an energy wave. It is named in '''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast where it is one of his Super Attacks. * Last Riot Javelin – A bigger and more powerful version of the Riot Javelin. It is his Ultimate in Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit. * I'll Never Forgive You! – Bardock rams into the opponents and hits them. He used this technique against Frieza's soldiers when they tried to stop him from attacking Frieza. Named in Raging Blast. * Final Spirit Cannon (Riot Javelin) '''– A whitish-blue sphere of ki that Bardock uses in an attempt to assassinate Frieza. * '''Spirit of Saiyans– A combination technique of ki-powered punches used by Bardock in the video gamesBudokai 3, Infinite World, Shin Budokai - Another Road and Burst Limit. this is likely Bardock's most powerful technique in the Budokai series. * 'Heat Phalanx’ A heated ki punch technique which appears in the Budokai video game series and the video game Burst Limit. * Saiyan Soul '– One of Bardock's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * '''Wild Sense '– One of Bardock's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * ''''Super Saiyan' in Dragon Ball Heroesand the manga spin-off Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock, Bardock has a what-if transformation as a Super Saiyan. As a Super Saiyan, Bardock resembles his son. His hair becomes more spikey, and eyes turn into a light green. His hair also turn to a shade of gold. His strength, like all Super Saiyans, increases to extreme leve * Kamehameha '''– Bardock never uses this attack in any other game but in Shin Budokai: Another Road, Bardock participates in the True Family Kamehameha along with Goku, Gohan, Future Gohan and Goten, defeating Kid Buu and saving the Future. * '''Power Ball – A ball of Blutz ray, which simulates the effects of a full moon to allow a Saiyan with a tail to become a Great Ape. (Vegeta claims that Bardock was the inventor of this technique, however as this line was Ocean Group dub only, the canonicity of it is disputable at best). * Chou Makouhou – One of Great Ape Bardock's Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Super Explosive Wave – One of Great Ape Bardock's Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Giga Meteor Storm '''– A much more powerful version of the Chou Makouho Barrage used by Bardock in his Great Ape form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * '''Explosive Wave – One of Great Ape Bardock's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Howl '''– One of Great Ape Bardock's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * '''Great Ape – As with all Saiyans with a tail, Bardock can transform into a Great Ape at the sight of a fullmoon (or another source of Blutz Waves). In this Transformation state his Power increases ten-folds. Bardock, like Elite Saiyan warriors, can remember everything in the transformation state and control it (stated by himself after the battle on Kanassa). Bardock transformed into it while on Planet Kanassa,Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. * 'Transformations 'Full Power Energy Wave – Basically a fully-powered Energy Wave shot from the palm. Is similar to the Kamehameha and Galick Gun in basic function. Bardock first used it to finish off Toolo, and later to kill the last two remaining members of Dodoria's Elite. This is one of Bardock's basicEnergy Wave Blast 2 attacks in theBudokai Tenkaichi series. * Divination – A psychic ability granted to Bardock by a Kanassan as a form of retribution for the misdeeds of he and the Saiyan race in general. This ability gives Bardock the gift of foresight, but he has limited control over what visions he receives and when they occur. * Flight '''– The ability to fly with the use of ki. * '''Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. *Supernova. Key: Base Category:Xenoverse Category:Dragonball Heroes Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Time Traveler Category:Father Category:Can Transform Category:Saiyan Category:KI users Category:Alternative Timeline Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Can turn super saiyan Category:Parents Category:Villain Category:Good Characters Category:Former Evil Category:Tier 2 Category:Evil